Traditional pin boxes used on fifth wheel trailers are similar to those used on tractor trailer combinations. As such, the kingpin is typically welded to the skid plate on the pin box. At certain times a user of a fifth wheel trailer may want to change the kingpin for a different type of coupler to accommodate the use of a different type of hitch. Making such a change is desirable because a kingpin must be at a very specific height for its entry into the fifth wheel hitch and this means a fifth wheel hitch is not always a desirable hitch. The operator of the vehicle must back into the kingpin when it is at its proper height. Performing this task can be nearly impossible in locations other than a large, level, and flat surface. Thus, changing to a different type of coupler other than a kingpin may make connecting to the trailer easier than using a kingpin and fifth wheel combination.